De Bris d'Ames et de Cendres
by Narcisse
Summary: 30e défi du Poney Fringant. De la longue route infernale dans les abîmes du deuil, bribes de paroles et d'âmes brisées, balayées par le vent et le Temps, comme autant de feuilles à l'écriture passée.


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 30e défi du Poney Fringant, sur le thème du « Carnet de voyage ». On ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais je sûre qu'il existe un lien, même ténu et purement métaphorique, entre mon texte et le sujet.

En cherchant bien.

Sortez les mouchoirs (ça peut servir)et bonne lecture !

* * *

**De Bris d'Ames et de Cendres**

o o o o o **  
**

_« Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Nous nous tenions là, tous les cinq, bercés par le chant mélancolique des mouettes, misérables dans notre chagrin. Ô combien irréel nous semblait ce matin… ! _

_Je ne dois pas pleurer. Emel, Emel, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas bientôt t'envoler vers les terres de l'Ouest. Je ne veux pas que mes larmes puissent t'accabler davantage, toi qui as tant souffert._

_Pourtant, la tristesse étouffe ma gorge et me brûle les yeux. Toi partie, je serai seule. Je ne suis encore qu'une enfant, bientôt orpheline. Emel, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !_

_Les sanglots déchirent ma voix. La route nous sera longue, si longue, pour sortir de l'ombre glacée du deuil. »_

_[…]_

_« … Nous nous tenons, immobiles, côte à côte. Les pleurs résonnent dans le silence frais du matin. Je serre les poings à m'en griffer les paumes jusqu'au sang pour retenir les miens, tandis que toi, mon frère, tes yeux restent rivés au sol pour mieux les masquer._

_Que restera-t-il de notre amour pour toi, Emel, quand tu auras disparue de notre vision ? »_

_[…]_

_« Leurs larmes sont autant de lames acérées plantées dans mon cœur. Mais ô combien sont-ils courageux, pourtant !... Quelle ironie funeste, que pour sauver ma vie, je doive briser mon âme._

… _Et la leur. Mais j'attends ma délivrance avec autant de souffrance accrue qu'elle devra me séparer d'eux. »_

_[…]_

_« Sous la pâle lumière de l'aube, elle est partie, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, dans un délicat bruissement d'étoffes et un sourire tendre. Seules cette expression de détresse que son départ effacerait, et les larmes brûlantes qui glissaient sur ses joues nous annonçaient que, cette fois, elle n'en reviendrait plus. »_

_[...]  
_

La matinée était glaciale, mais le ciel limpide, et l'on entendait chanter dans les jardins de Fondcombe les premiers oiseaux du printemps. Les chevaux frais s'ébrouaient calmement, tandis que les derniers préparatifs s'achevaient. Du haut des marches de la demeure, je m'imprégnais une dernière fois de la vue merveilleuse du Refuge caché des Eldar ; je ne reverrais point la belle Imladris avant mon retour de Lorien…

Non loin de moi, je les vis discuter tous trois, complices, le regard rieur. Eru, que les saisons se succédaient vite, comme ils avaient tant grandi !... Je resserrai ma prise au bras de mon époux, alors qu'il me menait vers ma monture. Les adieux n'avaient guère mes faveurs ; je les voulais aussi fugaces que joyeux, autant que pouvaient être longues et chaleureuses les retrouvailles. Ainsi, point de tristesse de leur part ni de la mienne, à peine un sourire chagrin ; le temps passerait vite jusqu'à ce que l'été me ramenât à eux !...

La procession se mit lentement en marche, parcourue de murmures et de chants. Le regard porté vers le paisible tableau qui s'éloignait, ma main resta levée vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue.

[...]

_«… Je suis partie. Malgré les menaces de mes frères, malgré la désapprobation d'Ada, malgré leurs supplications réunies, je suis partie. J'ai repris ce chemin maudit qui provoqua sa chute, resté désert depuis ce drame qui affecta nos vies. J'ignore pourquoi je souhaitais à ce point entreprendre cette croisade égoïste ; mais j'avais la conviction profonde qu'il fallait que je le fisse. _

_Alors je suis partie. Dans une troupe réduite, assistée d'à peine quelques gardes de Fondcombe – ceux-là même qui avaient osé, non sans crainte, défier l'ire familiale, je suis partie, le chagrin au cœur et l'ardeur au corps. » _

_[…]_

Nous avancions vite, mais le trajet me paraissait plus long qu'à l'accoutumée. Etrange, comme le chemin semblait changé… J'ignorais si cela était dû à la précocité de notre voyage, mais le paysage semblait enfoncé dans un hiver gris et morne. Point de chuintements ni de frémissements parmi les arbres pour nous accompagner, et aucune autre végétation que les herbes brûlées par les neiges.

Cette atmosphère sombre et lourde semblait même avoir noirci l'humeur de la compagnie, qui avait abandonné les rires et les chants du départ depuis bien des jours.

Il me tardait d'arriver.

[…]

_« La route est longue. Nous voyageons vite, dormons peu, mangeons frugalement. L'ombre pèse sur notre chemin comme sur nos cœurs. Je m'interdis formellement de laisser ma pensée vagabonder et s'égarer ; l'heure n'est point à la faiblesse. »_

_[…]_

_« J'ai failli. Le jour où nous l'avons retrouvée, dans cette grotte sombre et puante, j'ai failli. Quand je l'ai vue, créature horriblement tourmentée et meurtrie, jadis pourtant si pleine d'une noblesse et d'une beauté radieuse, j'ai senti mon cœur se soulever et mon courage ployer. Je ne suis resté que par sa main qui me retenait, avec une poigne presque violente tant il ressentait cette même émotion putride._

_Ce jour-là, je compris comment la grâce des Valar avait pu donner naissance, par la forme de vie la plus pure, à la monstrueuse engeance des Ténèbres. »_

_[…]_

_« … Maudits, maudits soyez-vous Valar ! Quelle cruauté vous anime, que de m'avoir accordé la plus belle et la plus tendre des grâces de ce monde, pour me la ravir enfin avec la plus grande brutalité ? Maudits… »_

_[…]_

_« Dans ces sombres heures du dernier crépuscule, havre de nos regrets, je me souviens de la maladresse de notre jeunesse douce et enivrée, souvenirs chauds et surannés, sucrés comme les fruits mûrs d'été ; et je souhaiterais voir leurs aiguilles se tordre et se rompre pour que leur cours s'arrête, et que demain n'arrive jamais. _

… _Mais l'aube verra venir l'âpreté cruelle de notre abandon. Malgré la lente course du Temps, malgré les rouages sévères et froids de l'Oubli, j'ose croire que nos mémoires survivront à cet exil contraint, et que les Ages les lieront de nouveau. »_

_[…]_

Je vis d'abord la frayeur dans le regard de l'éclaireur, avant sa macabre découverte qui s'offrit à notre vue. Des carcasses d'animaux – ou ce qu'il en restait – massacrés et mutilés, probablement dévorés. L'odeur âcre et pestilentielle de la pourriture me monta à la gorge. Tandis que le cortège observait ce sinistre spectacle, le regard effaré et le visage inquiet, je m'entretins avec lui, à l'écart.

« … Ceci est l'œuvre des Orcs, ma Dame. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

- A en croire l'état des cadavres, ils sont passés par ici il y a plusieurs jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'éclaireur acquiesça en silence.

- Je n'oserais affirmer pour autant que les lieux sont sûrs… »

L'air était lourd et chargé d'angoisse. A l'Ouest, la lumière froide de la Soleil commençait à décliner faiblement.

- Il nous faudrait retourner en amont pour la nuit, continua-t-il, nous ne pouvons la passer ici. Que souhaiterez-vous faire au matin, ma Dame ? »

Ma décision se faisait attendre. Les chevaux s'agitaient, affectés par la fatigue et la nervosité des cavaliers. Je me sentais terriblement impuissante face au crépuscule qui s'annonçait.

- Abrégeons le voyage, et faisons demi-tour. Nous rallierons Fondcombe dès demain. »

Il s'inclina avec respect, avant de partir transmettre les ordres.

La nuit allait être longue.

[…]

_« … Le visage creusé par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, nous sommes arrivés sur le lieu où ils avaient jadis, pour le plus grand nombre, vu leur vie fauchée ; et la sienne, capturée. Pourtant, nulle trace ne restait de cette tragédie. Rien, hormis les pierres grisâtres et la végétation morose, tandis que les sombres arbres centenaires, témoins et complices, restaient muets._

_Comment tout cela a-t-il pu marquer nos âmes au fer rouge, sans être gravé dans la roche ? _

_[…]_

… _J'ai passé la nuit éveillée, tremblante, la peur au ventre. Comme toutes les nuits qui se sont succédées jusqu'à notre arrivée en Lorien. J'ai laissé la chaleur de l'accueil de ses habitants à mes compagnons de voyage, pour m'en aller seule sous la toison argentée des Mallorn. _

_Et j'ai hurlé, hurlé de colère et de souffrance, pleuré de désespoir et de honte, honte d'avoir survécu à ce chemin qui lui avait coûté son âme. »_

_[…]_

_« Je sens mon être se tordre quand je vois son visage balayé par les larmes et le désespoir. Comme tu as l'air frêle et fragile, ma petite fille ! Tes frères ont la chance insolente de s'avoir l'un l'autre pour se supporter, ton père a le courage et la sagesse des années, mais toi, toi… tu seras seule._

_Je murmure des paroles douces à ton oreille dans notre étreinte, je te berce comme je le faisais pour t'endormir, tant pour te rassurer toi que moi-même. Au fond de moi, j'ai le sentiment étrange et atroce que nos chemins ne se recroiseront point. »_

_[…]_

_« … Je me détourne soudain avec violence, affecté, envahi par la rage et le dégoût. Lui essaie de me retenir, en vain ; mais il reste._

_Puisses-tu nous pardonner un jour, Emel, de n'avoir pu te sauver à temps. »_

_[…]_

_« Je sens déjà faiblir le souvenir de la chaleur de son corps et de son regard, la douceur de ses baisers et de son cœur. Le père qui sommeille en moi interdit à l'époux de laisser paraître son chagrin, mais je me sens désemparé devant la leur._

_J'ai déjà failli, pourtant. A n'avoir su te guérir, à n'avoir pu préserver leur bonheur. Ai-je seulement la force de le leur ramener ? Pourrai-je seulement les mener de l'autre côté de la rive, de l'autre côté de leur vie, sans choir ni les perdre ?_

… _Sans oublier ton amour ? »_

_[…]_

_« Le bateau s'éloigne, accompagné par le doux clapotis de l'eau. Je tremble de froid et de chagrin alors que le doute s'empare de moi. Nous reverrons-nous un jour ?_

… _Namarië, Emel. A jamais. »_


End file.
